


Under the Stars

by Oh_Shiny



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Camping, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Shiny/pseuds/Oh_Shiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Cullen camping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how they got into this situation but I like a little bit of cuteness between Hawke and Cullen.

Hawke woke with a start. Looking out into the darkness it took her a moment to remember why she was sleeping outside, then took her another moment to realize that she was inappropriately snuggled up to the Knight Captain that slept beside her. She didn't dare move as she assessed the situation. She had managed to roll over onto her stomach towards him, her body pushing into his side and one of her legs hooking over his thighs. Her left arm lay across his chest and her hand held a fistful of his tunic, her face resting against his arm. 

She could feel his steady breathing as his chest moved up and down against her arm. She was pretty sure he was asleep but she was still too scared to move. Hawke was so used to sharing a bed with Bethany that it no longer roused her from her sleep when the two would move in close together seeking warmth from one another which was now the obvious reason as to my she hadn’t awoken when she had sought out the heat that radiated from Cullen. Slowly releasing his tunic from her hand Hawke tried to decided on what to do. She was pleasantly warm and she didn't want the Knight Captain to think that she was some sort of pervert if he awoke to find her arm and leg dragging over him If she tried to move them. Better for him to find her like this when she was asleep and it could be passed off as an accident, which it is was up until the moment Hawke sighed and let her eyes close shut without making a effort to remove herself from him.

Cullen laid on his back and looked up at the stars as his fingertips lightly skimmed back and forth over the leg Hawke had flung over him in her sleep. He had woken to find her like this, her body pressed against his, one arm and one leg laying across him. He didn't know why he hadn’t removed her from him immediately upon awakening and he sure as hell didn't know why he was now stroking her thigh with is fingers. 

He felt Hawke's whole body twitch and he dropped his hand from her, keeping his breathing in-check he closed his eyes. He could feel her body tense against him and heard her breathing change, he could tell that she was awake. He waited for her to move from him but as the minutes passed all he felt her do was release the part of his tunic that she had balled in her hand and felt her settle it flat against his chest instead. He waited longer until he heard her breathing change again, knowing that she had fallen back to sleep he turned his face towards her tilting it down slightly so he could rest his chin on the top of her head. He felt his fingers twitch and he hesitated for a brief moment before he brought his hand back up to gently clutch her thigh. With a small smile playing on his lips he willed himself to drift back to sleep as he relished at having a woman this close to him for the first time in years.


End file.
